Never let you go again
by Fallen WingZ
Summary: Eine zweiteilige Geschichte über Einsamkeit, Schmerz und Verzweiflung...


**Never let you go again...**

"**Zwei Menschen, zwei Herzen, zwei Seelen. Für immer getrennt. Ein Leben in Einsamkeit. Weit entfernt vom anderen, um der Dunkelheit zu entfliehen, die sie dennoch einholen wird...**

**Ein Jahr voll Trauer und Angst...**

Denn nur gemeinsam können sie einen Ausweg finden..." 

Liebe Ran!

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich diesen Brief anfangen soll.  
Es wird der letzte Brief sein, den ich an dich schreibe.

Die ganze Zeit habe ich dich nur angelogen, dich warten lassen und dir wehgetan. Zu viele Tränen hast du um mich geweint. Ich möchte dir nicht mehr wehtun. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen, für immer aus deinem Leben zu verschwinden.

Ich werde Japan noch heute verlassen. Ich sage niemandem wohin ich gehe. Ich werde niemals zurückkehren, wir werden uns nie wieder sehen. Es ist besser so. Für uns beide.

Bitte vergiss mich. Werde glücklich... ohne mich.

In Liebe,  
dein Shinichi xxx

Shinichi ließ den Stift sinken und betrachtete sein Werk. Noch einmal besah er sich die ordentlich geschrieben Schriftzeichen. Die Lehrer hatten ihn immer wegen seiner schönen Schrift gelobt. Doch diese Zeit war jetzt vorbei. Er würde nie wieder in diese Schule gehen. Nie wieder mit seinen Mitschülern sprechen. Und nie wieder... würde er Ran sehen...  
Er würde gehen. Und niemand würde jemals erfahren, wohin. Er zog entgültig einen Schlusstrich. Sein altes Leben würde er hinter sich lassen und einen neues beginnen. Er seufzte. Ein Leben ohne Ran. Er wusste nicht, wie er das durchhalten sollte. Aber er musste. Irgendwie.  
Shinichi faltete den Brief und steckte ihn in einen Umschlag. Diesen legte er auf Rans Nachtisch. Dann holte er ein kleines Kästchen aus der Tasche. Er öffnete es und betrachtete die Kette die auf dem dunkelblauen Samt gebettet war.

_Kesshite anata wo wasuremasen..._

Ich werde dich niemals vergessen...  
Das waren die Worte die in das kleine silberne Herz eingraviert waren.  
Sein letztes Geschenk an sie.  
Mit einem leisen 'klick' schloss er das Kästchen und legte es neben den Brief.  
Er atmete tief durch und ließ seinen Blick auf Ran ruhen. Wie sie da lag...  
Das silberne Mondlicht erhellte ihr blasses Gesicht welches von dunklem Haar umrahmt wurde. Sie war so wunderschön...  
Kein Engel hätte schöner sein können.  
Shinichis Blick wanderte zu ihrem Arm der verbunden war. Die Verletzung war nicht schlimm, nur ein Streifschuss. Doch es hätte niemals so weit kommen dürfen...  
Shinichi beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, bemerkte er, dass Ran leicht lächelte.

"Lebe wohl, mein Engel...", sagte Shinichi kaum hörbar, bevor er das Zimmer verließ und sich auf den Weg zum Flughafen machte.

Fast ein Jahr später saß Shinichi auf einer Parkbank. Er hauchte seine eiskalten Finger an um sie etwas zu wärmen. Seine tiefblauen Augen schauten den Schneeflocken zu, die geräuschlos zu Boden schwebten. Heute war der 31. Dezember. Silvester. Auch dieses Fest würde er in völliger Einsamkeit erleben. Wie auch Weihnachten und seinen 18. Geburtstag. Um ihn herum herrschte Dunkelheit, denn es war schon spät am Abend. Doch weder die Kälte noch die Dunkelheit brachten ihn dazu nach Hause zu gehen. Hatte er überhaupt ein Zuhause? Nun, er hatte eine kleine Wohnung gemietet, in der er seit fast einem Jahr lebte. Ganz allein. Einsam. Ja, er war einsam. Schrecklich einsam. Hier in Amerika hatte er niemanden. Keine Freunde und auch keine Verwandten. Aber so hatte er es gewollt. Er hatte es nicht anders verdient.

Nachdem er Japan verlassen hatte, hatte er die Schule in Amerika beendet und studierte nun Kriminologie. Doch weder in der Schule noch in der Universität hatte er neue Freunde gefunden. Zwar waren die anderen von Shinichis Intelligenz und Kombinationsgabe beeindruckt gewesen, doch Shinichi hatte jegliche Annäherungsversuche abgewiesen und hatte sich völlig abgekapselt.

Oft hatte er sich gefragt, was wohl geschehen wäre, wenn er bei Ran geblieben wäre. Vielleicht würde er jetzt mit ihr im Arm in seinem Haus in Tokio sitzen und sich von den warmen Flammen des Kamins wärmen lassen. Nein. Schnell verwarf er diesen Gedanken wieder. Er konnte nicht zu ihr zurückkehren. Niemals. Nie wieder würde er in ihre Augen schauen, nie wieder würde er ihr Lachen hören, nie wieder... würde er ihren Lippen küssen...

Der dunkelhaarige Junge stand seufzend auf und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Kurze Zeit später betrat er seine Wohnung. Eigentlich sollte er ja an seinem Referat weiterarbeiten, aber ausnahmsweise ließ er sein Manuskript links liegen. Er war einfach zu niedergeschlagen zum Lernen. Er ging in die Küche und kochte Kaffee. Hunger hatte er keinen. Wann hatte er eigentlich zuletzt etwas gegessen? Er wusste es nicht. Seit er in Amerika war aß er nur soviel wie nötig war um ihn am Leben zu halten. Und das sah man ihm auch an. Seine Pullover waren ihm alle viel zu weit und neue Jeans hatte er auch kaufen müssen. Dinge wie Hunger, Müdigkeit, Trauer oder Freude kannte er nicht mehr. Das einzige was er spürte war Leere. Er war vollkommen gefühllos geworden. Auch sprach er kein Wort mehr als nötig. Seit fast einem Jahr hatte er weder eine richtige Unterhaltung geführt, noch ein japanisches Wort gesagt. Beherrschte er diese Sprache überhaupt noch? Er wusste es nicht. Wurde er in seiner Heimat als "Sherlock Holmes der Neuzeit" und "Erlöser der japanischen Polizei" genannt, so hieß er hier "Detektiv des Eises" und "Junge ohne Lachen". Es stimmte, er hatte nicht ein einziges Mal gelacht, seit er hier war. Nicht das kleinste Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen erschienen. Doch genau so wenig hatte er geweint. Keine Träne hatte er vergossen, denn nicht einmal Traurigkeit empfand er noch. Davon zeugten auch die Schnitte an seinen Armen die er sich zugefügt hatte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben war. Oft hatte er an Selbstmord gedacht. Doch Selbstmord bedeutete Erlösung, und Erlösung verdiente er nicht. Er würde für immer so leben müssen. Bis er eines Tages sterben würde...

Wieder einmal ging ein Tag zu Ende. Ein weiterer Tag ohne Shinichi. Alle Menschen sahen voller Spannung dem Glockenschlag entgegen, der das neue Jahr ankündigen würde. Nur sie freute sich nicht. Worüber auch? Ein weiteres Jahr würde kommen und gehen. Ohne dass Shinichi zu ihr zurückkehrte.  
Seufzend ging sie zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. Traurig blickte sie den weißen Schneeflocken nach und betrachtete den Mond der sein mattes Licht zur Welt hinunter sandte.

Ob Shinichi in diesem Moment auch an sie dachte? Ob er auch diesen wunderschönen Mond betrachtete?

Traurig betrachtete sie die hübsche Silberkette und wieder einmal las sie was darauf geschrieben stand. Ihre schmalen Finger fuhren vorsichtig die Konturen der kleinen

Schriftzeichen nach. „Oh Shinichi, wo bist du nur?", fragte sie sich traurig.

"Hey, alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Shiho, die sich gerade zu Ran gesellt hatte. In

den letzten Monaten war eine tiefe Freundschaft zwischen den beiden Mädchen entstanden.

Ran drehte sich zu Shiho um und lächelte leicht.

„Ja, mir geht's gut.", erwiderte sie mit einem gespielten Lächeln.

"Du vermisst ihn", sagte Shiho seufzend. "Du hast wieder auf die Kette geschaut."

"Ich kann ihn einfach nicht vergessen. Ich vermisse ihn so sehr...", sagte Ran mit einer traurigen und zitternden Stimme. Sie sah auf den Boden damit Shiho die Tränen nicht sah, die sich in ihren Augen bildeten.

Shiho nahm Ran in die Arme.

"Ich weiß, dass das schwer für dich ist. Auch ich mache mir große Sorgen um ihn. Aber denke immer daran, auch Shinichi denkt immer an dich. Er leidet so wie du. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er eines Tages zurückkehren wird."

"Aber wann...?", fragte Ran leise.  
Sie nahm die Freundin etwas fester in den Arm um ihre Nähe zu spüren und sich nicht mehr ganz so einsam zu fühlen.

Shiho seufzte. "Ran, ich weiß dass er dich liebt, und du weißt es auch. Er wird es nicht mehr lange ohne dich aushalten!"

„Ich geh wieder rein, mir ist kalt...", murmelte Ran und löste sich von ihrer Freundin.

"Ich komme mit", sagte Shiho und folgte ihr.

Ran setze sich auf einen Sessel vor dem Kamin und blickte traurig in die wärmenden Flammen. Shiho nahm neben ihr Platz.

"Mensch Kudo, warum tust du uns das nur an?", fragte sie sich.

Ran begann leise ein Lied zu summen. Ihr Lieblingslied aus der Zeit, als Shinichi noch bei ihr war. Ihr Blick verlor sich in der Glut des knisternden Feuers, welches sich in ihren Augen wiederspiegelte und ihnen einen fast schon gespenstischen Glanz verlieh.

Doch die beiden Mädchen waren nicht die Einzigen die in diesem Moment an den Jungen dachten, der sie vor fast einem Jahr ohne ein Wort des Abschiedes verlassen hatte

Nicht weit von den beiden entfernt, stand Yukiko Kudo, Shinichis Mutter, im Garten vor der großen Villa. Sie hielt die Arme leicht verschränkt und schaute traurig gen Himmel. Auch sie machte sich große Sorgen um ihren Sohn. Sie gab sich selbst die Schuld für sein Verschwinden. Sie hatte sich nicht genug um ihn gekümmert. Nie war sie für ihn da gewesen...

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Und als sie den Blick hob, erblickte sie ihren Ehemann, der in die gleiche Richtung schaute, wie sie zuvor.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um ihn", versuchte dieser sie zu trösten. „Er ist erwachsen, er wird das schon schaffen!"

"Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um ihn...", flüsterte Yukiko mit Tränen in den Augen. "Er hat doch niemanden mehr... ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen, ihn nie wieder zu sehen! Wenn er doch wenigstens anrufen würde! Nur damit wir wissen, dass es ihm gut geht!"

„Er wird sich bestimmt bald melden...", erwiderte Shinichis Vater sanft und nahm seine Frau in die Arme.

„Seit fast einem Jahr ist er jetzt weg...", sagte Yukiko unter Tränen. "Er verschwand einfach, ohne sich zu verabschieden... und er hat sie kein einziges Mal gemeldet..."

„Vielleicht weiß er im Moment einfach nicht, wie er es anstellen soll! Vielleicht hat er Angst dass wir sauer auf ihn sind. Er wird sich sicher melden, das spüre ich...", sagte Yusako Kudo und wischte seiner Frau sanft die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht...", erwiderte Yukiko tapfer. „Sag mal, Yusako, war da nicht gerade jemand an der Türe...?", fragte sie plötzlich.

„Das sind sicher dieser Nachwuchsdetektiv aus Osaka und seine Freundin", meinte Yusako. „Komm, wir machen ihnen lieber auf bevor sie wieder gehen!", versuchte er seine Frau aufzumuntern. Yukiko belohnte ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln, und durchquerte dann mit ihm den großen Garten und das Haus, da es keinen anderen Weg zur Vorderseite des Hauses gab.

„Heiji, Kazuha, wie schön euch zu sehen!", rief Yukiko gespielt fröhlich, als sie die Türe öffnete.

„Frohes Neues!", begrüße Heiji sie fröhlich. Wieder einmal hoffte er, dass das alles nur ein dummer Scherz von Kudo gewesen war, und er fröhlich lachend im Wohnzimmer auf sie warten würde. Doch als er das Wohnzimmer betrat, war von Shinichi keine Spur.

„Hallo, ihr beiden!", rief Shiho mit einem Lächeln.

Ran hingegen starrte weiterhin gebannt in die Flammen. Kazuha betrachtete sie traurig.

Es tat ihr im Herzen weh, ihre Freundin so zu sehen. Sie selbst hatte Shinichi nie richtig kennen gelernt, und doch litt auch sie unter seinem Verschwinden. Sie vermisste es, wenn Heiji mal wieder von einem Fall erzählte, denn er zusammen mit Shinichi gelöst hatte.

In dem Moment blickte Ran auf. Als sie ihre beiden Freunde sah, stand sie auf um sie zu begrüßen.

„Hallo Heiji! Hallo Kazuha, schön dich zu sehen!", sagte sie lächelnd und umarmte ihre Freundin.

„Du vermisst ihn immer noch...", stellte Kazuha flüsternd fest.

Ran starrte sie erschrocken an und nickte leicht. Sie sagte nichts, denn sie wusste, sie wäre sofort in Tränen ausgebrochen, hätte sie auch nur einen Ton gesagt.

"Alles klar bei euch?", fragte Shiho in der Hoffnung, die Stimmung mit einem Gespräch irgendwie lockern zu können.

„Na ja, Kazuha hat wieder mal rumgezickt und total gehetzt, von wegen wir würden noch unseren Flug verpassen...", sagte Heiji augenrollend.

„Letztendlich waren wir dann zwanzig Minuten zu früh am Flughafen! Typisch Kazuha!", sagte er grinsend.

"Ja, das stimmt wohl", stimmte Shiho lächelnd zu. Dann wurde ihr Blick wieder ernst. Sie seufzte

"Was meint ihr, wollen wir schon mal die Sektgläser rausholen?", fragte Yusako.

"Ja, gute Idee!", meinte Yukiko lächelnd und stand auf.

"Ich helfe tragen!", sagte Shiho und folgte Yukiko in die Küche.

Während die beiden Frauen in der Küche Sektgläser befüllten und Snacks vorbereiteten, wandte sich Yusako an Heiji.

"Wie man hört bist du zurzeit sehr viel unterwegs, oder?"

"Ja das könnte man so sagen!", sagte Heiji grinsend und setzte sich.

„Ich werde andauernd zu einem Fall gerufen, und Kazuha will natürlich immer mitkommen. Da kommen wir sehr viel herum.", erklärte er.

Der Grund für Heijis viele Aufträge war natürlich klar. Schließlich hatte er die Fälle jetzt alle für sich allein.

Als Shiho und Yukiko ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrten, fiel Rans Blick auf die Sektgläser. Es war eines zu viel. Anscheinend hatte Yukiko Shinichi mitgezählt. Als Ran das sah, zuckte sie zusammen. Diesmal schaffte sie es nicht, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Weinend stürzte sie hinaus und lief die Treppe hoch, in Shinichis Zimmer. Dort ließ sie sich schluchzend aufs Bett fallen. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Photo der beiden, welches auf Shinichis Nachttisch stand. Ran setzte sich auf und nahm es in die Hände. Wie glücklich sie damals gewesen waren...

„Ach Shinichi, wo bist du bloß...?", fragte sie sich traurig.

In dem Moment schlug die Uhr Mitternacht. Glocken läuteten und die Menschen feierten. Zwar war es in Japan nicht üblich, an Silvester ein Feuerwerk zu veranstalten, dennoch feierten die Leute fröhlich und ausgelassen, um das neue Jahr zu begrüßen. Doch im Hause Kudo konnte sich keiner darüber freuen, da sie alle mit ihren Gedanken bei der Tragödie waren, die sich zeitgleich abspielte.

Ran hörte die Glocken die in der Ferne ertönten. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie diesen Klang ohne Shinichi hörte.

Shinichi durchquerte das Wohnzimmer und trat hinaus auf den Balkon. Seine vor Kälte erstarrten Finger umklammerten die Tasse die er mit hinaus genommen hatte. Eine Minuten stand er in Gedanken versunken da, dann hörte er plötzlich ein schrilles Pfeifen gefolgt von einem lauten Knall. Fast hätte er die Tasse fallen lassen. Doch als er den Blick hob, sah er, wie die Stadt in das bunte Licht er Silvester-Raketen getaucht wurden. Ein neues Jahr hatte begonnen. Ein neues Jahr voller Einsamkeit... und ohne Ran...

Ran. Warum musste er ausgerechnet jetzt an sie denken? Was sie jetzt wohl gerade macht? Vielleicht war sie traurig, weil er nicht bei ihr war? Vermisste sie ihn...?  
Nein, bestimmt war sie fröhlich und feierte mit ihren Freunden. Diese Vorstellung versetzte ihm einen Stich im Herzen. Seufzend ging er zurück in seine Wohnung.

Sein Blick fiel auf das Photo von Ran, welches an der Wand hing. Es war der einzige Gegenstand in dieser Wohnung der ihn an Ran erinnerte. Er sah ihre funkelnden Augen und ihr sanftes Lächeln, und es tat ihm im Herzen weh, nicht bei ihr sein zu können. Vorsichtig nahm er das Photo von der Wand und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen. Mit leerem Blick betrachtete er das Bild. Er vermisste sie... er vermisste sie so sehr...  
Er konnte einfach nicht mehr ohne sie leben! Er wollte nur einmal ihre Stimme hören... nur ein einziges Mal...  
Shinichi griff in seine Hosentasche und holte sein Handy hervor. Seine Finger zitterten als er ihre Nummer wählte. Die Nummer, die er seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr gewählt hatte. Die Nummer, die ihm trotz allem in Erinerung geblieben war...

Als das Freizeichen ertönte, begann sein Herz so schnell zu schlagen, dass er dachte, es würde jeden Moment zerspringen.

Das Klingeln ihres Handys riss Ran aus ihren Gedanken. _Shinichi..._, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche holte. Sie atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie auf die Taste mit dem kleinen grünen Hörer drückte. Ihre Stimme zitterte als sie sich meldete. „Hallo...?"

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, als er ihre Stimme hörte. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf.

„Hallo? Ist da jemand...?", fragte Ran unsicher.

Shinichi antwortete nicht.

„Shinichi...?", fragte Ran leise. Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, aber Shinichi hörte sie.

Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Dieser hoffnungsvolle Ton in ihrer Stimme...

Er legte auf.

Noch lange lauschte Ran dem monotonen Tuten in der Leitung. Sie wusste nicht ob sie sich freuen sollte oder nicht. Shinichi hatte angerufen. Zwar hatte er keinen Ton gesagt, doch sie war sich sicher, dass er es war. Er hatte sie nicht vergessen...

Nun, dass hatte er ja auch in die Kette eingravieren lassen...

Aber trotzdem... sie lächelte. Es war wie ein Zeichen für sie. Ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung in ihrem Leben, welches ihr in den letzen Monaten so dunkel erschienen war.

Er hatte es wirklich getan! Er hatte sie angerufen! Wie hatte er das nur tun können! Er hatte doch ein völlig neues Leben beginnen wollen. Ein Leben ohne Ran! Er war völlig durcheinander... was sollte er denn jetzt nur tun! So viele Fragen stellte er sich... bis er schließlich auf dem Boden einschlief...


End file.
